Sgt Frog: American Keronians (On Hiatus)
by Sda209
Summary: On the night before a high school presentation, Mitsuo Fujioka made contact with a frog-like alien First Lieutenant. When the US government, hearing of the news of possible alien activity, dispatches the military to Arkansas, she must escape to the landing zone in Japan with her platoon to evade capture, all in the while trying to balance a life of labor and secrecy...


_I want to be the best soldier in the Keron Army, just like my big brother, Sgt. Keroro!..._

_-1st Lt. Karoro_

The two KEF transport ships managed to break through the stratosphere and have already entered the tropopause. First Lieutenant Karoro, younger sister of the well-known Sergeant Keroro, could feel her excitement rising dangerously high, almost as if she is going to explode with joy. The ships would reach the surface of Pekopon soon, and conquering the pathetically long-legged dominated world would prove very useful for the Keronian race. Oh what celebration would be held back at Keron! They would be celebrated as heroes, and Karoro would finally get that promotion of becoming a Colonel! The tadpole Keronian, recognized for being one of the youngest and successful soldiers in the Keron Army, would be known for being the first young Keronian to be promoted Colonel. That was Karoro's dream.

And she wanted to achieve that dream.

Karoro, who is growing ever-more impatient, decided to take a good look at her platoon mates and friends. She was also the first youngest Keronian soldier to found and name a platoon, her famous and high-ranking Karoro "Jururu" Platoon. It is a large platoon of sixty of the best and loyal soldiers (including herself) the young Corporal could ever ask for. Six squads made up the platoon; her personal 'Raptor Squad', Private-First Class "Lenalee" Linini's 'Tadpole Squad', Sergeant-Major Aenana's 'Deadly Notes Squad', Warrant-Officer Zerara's 'Blue Hawks Squad', Second Lieutenant Danana's 'Black Shuriken Squad', and Corporal Erara's 'First-Aid Squad'. They're her best officers and friends she has in her disposal, along with fifty-four other talented troops.

Karoro is still a young tadpole herself, obvious by her visible tail. Her uniform and physical appearance is somewhat exactly like her older and bigger brother, Keroro, with the exception of the eyes, that is, in which her irises area a deep, dark blue. What's interesting about her is that virtually every soldier and officer in the entire Keron Military, (except Jururu Platoon, thank the stars) seems to mistaken her for Keroro, in spite of being shorter, having a tadpole tail, and being a female. For Karoro, it is extremely embarrassing for her, often she has to correct anyone who isn't her relative, family member, or friend that she is actually First Lieutenant Karoro. Since her father is the highest ranking Keronian in the Keronian Military, Karoro also made the official and highest priority goal to be a rank higher than her and Keroro's father (which is something Keroro fears).

Linini, like Karoro, is a young tadpole who has been with her since childhood. The two are like sisters in a way they act, but their personalities differ in ways that may be unnoticeable. The Private-First Class is the younger sister of the infamous Sergeant-Major Kururu; often many of the soldiers Linini meets would stay away from her due to bad gossip and rumors that she is just like her said brother, despite being known for her kindness. She is also trains new recruits that happened to end up in Jururu Platoon either by choice, bad luck, or the like, though fortunately they prove to be excellent troops. Linini is violet-skinned (in spite of Kururu having golden skin) with purple headgear, her stomach and aforementioned headgear has three-stacked golden chevrons imprinted on their respective surfaces, and her irises are a celestial blue.

Sergeant-Major Aenana is another one of Karoro's childhood friends. The three attended the same military academy (Keron Military Academy) Keroro and his friends went to, which was quite... interestingly strange at the time. She is, like almost all of the officers of Jururu Platoon, a young tadpole with a difficult past. Many soldiers think of Aenana as one of the coldest, harshest, and—more importantly—battle-hardened soldiers in the Keron Army.

The last description is only true.

Aenana has seen her fair share of combat operations before joining Jururu Platoon. What many military personnel were not aware of was that Aenana is a very kind and generous person, both inside and out, which only her platoon mates knew of. She is actually very timid and sensitive, but the Sergeant-Major is exceptional at keeping her emotions inside, and keeping up a cold demeanor, which is the reason many Keronian soldiers think of her as a soldier with an icy personality. She is the support and assault specialist along with her unfortunately-named "Deadly Notes" Squad, which, while being poorly named, are quite intimidating and have a deadly reputation for heading first into the heat of battle.

Sergeant-Major Aenana is blue-skinned with violet eyes that could pierce just about anyone's very soul to their innermost core. Three small, silver five-pointed stars imprinted on her stomach and headgear in a triangular shape.

Warrant-Officer Zerara is the most kindest and rather... erratic soldier in the Keron Army. She is known for being the elder sister of Lance-Corporal Zeroro, and many Keronian military personnel fear her for irrational reasons. No one but those who worked with her knows why they feel the need to stay away from Zerara, and for those who did knew her say that she is "insanity and madness in a physical form".

Zerara is the technical, mechanical, and communications specialist of Jururu Platoon. Her squad specializes in the fields she is proficient in, which proves to be an invaluable asset, and—for reasons unknown—as a "controlling factor". The Warrant-Officer has the same physical traits as her little brother, Zeroro, though she has orange-ish irises, unlike him. Her headgear is a dark-blue with a uranium-green science beaker (complete with small bubbles with the exact same color) imprinted on it and her belly.

Second Lieutenant Danana serves as the special operations and black ops of Jururu Platoon. She is known for her strict and extremely harsh personality that could rival Aenana's (for those that believed the rumors). Danana is _very_ proficient and exceptional at her profession; even her own squad pars up with her skills. Not much is known about her past, as record keepers were too terrified to ask anything about herself. She is feared by just about any soldier in the Keron Army, even the infamous Demon Sergeant refuses to work with her the moment a high-ranking officer suggests her as the last choice. The only Keronian soldier known to have to work alongside with the Second Lieutenant is Lance-Corporal Zeroro, and many were baffled that Zeroro actually liked working with her, considering that she even frightens the Demon Sergeant.

Danana is purely-black skinned with dark-gray ninja-like headgear (similar to Zeroro's), her irises are light-green, and a steel-colored shuriken is located on her belly and on the headgear in the exact middle, just like all of the others. The Second Lieutenant's eyes act as some sort of night vision that only Keronian soldiers working as assassins, spies, or any other military occupation that requires stealth have, except for Zeroro, somehow.

The sixth and final Keronian is Corporal Erara. In spite of the implied feminine, Erara is actually the only male officer in Jururu Platoon. There are male soldiers in it—around thirty female military personnel and thirty male military personnel, to be exact. He and his squad specialize in medical fields, and are combat medics that provide immediate first aid, as what his squad name, 'First-Aid', suggests. Erara is the heir to his family's well-known corporation that produces all of the popular toys and games, but he doesn't want to be the head of a toy corporation; instead, he desires to be a universe-renowned doctor, and the only reason he is currently a combat medic in one of the most talented platoons in the entire Keronian Military is an excuse to not be CEO.

Corporal Erara is silver-skinned with gray headgear, but has no distinct irises. A crimson-red cross is located on his aforementioned headgear and on his stomach.

This what First Lieutenant Karoro knew about the backgrounds (she had to keep it limited, though) of herself and her five fellow officers. Lenalee seemed very anxious, yet a bit excited for the mission, Aenana appears as stoic as she always is in every mission and operation Karoro Platoon has ever assigned, Zerara was making her final preparation for her one of her newest prototype weapons—a specially-made assault rifle outfitted with a plasma power source to allow it to shoot plasma bolts—and she looks like she might as well kill someone with a simple glare, Danana was sharpening her ninja-sword with a sharpening metal tool of some sorts, and Erara was checking up on his medical supply stocks, making sure he brought enough for the entire platoon.

Suddenly, the announcement speaker flickered into life, catching everybody's attention.

"Attention, we're nearing the Japanese Landing Zone, I repeat, we're nearing the Japanese Landing Zone, ETA: ten minutes. Prepare for drop, over," the pilot in speaker said.

"Weapons and equipment check!" barked Karoro. Soon, the entire platoon were checking their firearms and equipment for the upcoming mission. A chorus of "Ready!" filled up the passenger bay.

"Alright, listen up," began the First Lieutenant as she stands up in a leading figure fashion. "We're going to rendezvous with Keroro Platoon at Greater Tokyo in Japan. From there, we'll split up into five-person thirteen teams to stealthily survey the entire island continent of Japan. Once we gathered enough vital intel and send a report back to the Keron Expeditionary Force Fleet orbiting above Earth, we'll meet up back at Greater Tokyo and take over one of the Pekoponian residences in a quiet matter, so no one would be suspicious of our entry."

"Once we establish a Forward Operating Base in the house, Keroro Platoon will give the signal for the main invasion force to attack Japan. Once reinforcements have arrived, we'll rendezvous with the 72nd KA Battalion and we will await further orders!"

"Remember, this is a stealth mission! We don't want to lose our element of surprise, so High Command is counting on _all _of us to succeed!"

Karoro spotted Linini raising her hand; she answered to her call. "What about the humidity of Pekopon? It is much lower than the ones back on Keron."

The First Lieutenant responded cheerfully. "Don't worry, Warrant-Officer Zerara outfitted our headgear with special humidifiers that would allow us to survive better on the surface of Pekopon."

She turned back to the air-tight plexiglass window behind her—her big brother is readying his platoon, as well. A small smile graced her lips; victory is going to be sweet.

As long as the heat trails won't give their position away.

"First Lieutenant Karoro!" the speaker was suddenly brought back to life, revealing the panicked voice and immediate-repeated beeping of the pilots and the radar. "I'm detecting two missiles locked in on our six!"

"What!?" cried a devastated Karoro; she hoped it was only two stray meteorites passing by. "How did the Pekoponian radars managed to pick up our signatures?"

"It's the heat trails!" said Warrant-Officer Zerara. "They must think two large asteroids have entered their atmosphere. I knew High Command should've taken in the fact of constant cosmical bombardment when they dismissed it!"

"Brace for impact!" shouted Karoro as the entire transport ship shook with greater ferocity, along with the other one.

"I'm detecting multiple damages to the hull," reported the pilot in the speaker. "Our left engine is gone, we're going down in a free-fall!"

"What about Keroro Platoon's dropship?" said the younger sister of Keroro. There was obvious worry in her voice, she feared they might not make it.

"First Lieutenant Karoro... I'm sorry about your brother," Karoro and her officers gasped along with most of her platoon. "Upon contact, their dropship broke apart, the debris is going to crash onto parts of Greater Tokyo. I doubt anyone could've survived that."

"But... they have to be alive!" Karoro cried, with Linini and Zerara joining in at the last sentence."

"There's nothing we can do, I'm sorry. Right now, we're going to have to brace for impact; our trajectory—the heart of the Pekoponian superpower that is known as the United States."

Karoro felt like she was going to break down in tears. Already, Linini is sobbing and Zerara is taking out her anger in a dangerous hissy-fit. _No, it can't be... why? Why now, after all of these years of service? Why die now, Keroro? Why?_ Thought the First Lieutenant.

"Why die now, Keroro?!" hollered a very infuriated and mournful Karoro. She collapsed on her knees, covering her now-crying eyes with her hands. The rest of Jururu Platoon looked on at their three officers with gloomy hearts. Danana lowered her head and closed her eyes in respect, Erara was gone, probably at the pilot's lounge trying to help steady the dropship, and Aenana, she frowned bitterly at another loss.

Erara returned, he looked slightly panic-stricken, but kept his cool. "Everyone, buckle up! We're going to crash!"

At the sound of his shout, Jururu Platoon strapped into their respective squads' seats. Karoro immediately wiped away the tears from her eyes with her arm and pulled out and armed one of her sub-machine guns. _This is for Keroro, you Pekoponian bastards. Prepare to be exterminated! _She thought , the entire ship rocked and turned. Half of it was suddenly ripped apart, revealing the starry-sky night.

Something smacked against Karoro's forehead, rendering her unconscious from the blow.

* * *

**A/N: So, how well is this update written? Please do tell the flaws and misconceptions in your reviews. I hope all of you have a wonderful day, and as always,**

**See you soon!**

**-Sda209**


End file.
